Service agents often interact with users to resolve user problems or issues. For example, a user may communicate with a service agent in order to change or cancel an order placed through an electronic commerce application. As another example, a user may communicate with a service agent in order to receive technical support. However, not every service agent is necessarily equally capable to resolve a customer issue. For example, some service agents may be experts or specialists in one field (e.g., technical support) but be unable to handle billing inquiries. As another example, some tasks may be satisfactorily performed using an automated system rather than relying on an employee.